A variety of devices have heretofore been provided for measuring forces but such devices have generally been complicated and expensive and unsuitable for many applications, especially for measuring forces of relatively large magnitude, such as for example, the draft or pulling forces applied to plows or similar types of implements. Arrangements have been proposed using leaf springs or torsion bars deformed in proportion to applied forces, necessitating relatively complicated support arrangements and otherwise being quite expensive.